Unexpected outcome
by Smartnessx00
Summary: There are more guardians in the world and now the oldest of them all have come to ask for the help of North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Jack Frost. The fate of the world depends on their answer though both Jack and Easter have a problem getting over there personal issues, this brings them closer but can they make a relationship work and still save the guardian of death?
1. Chapter 1

**1**

The last time all the guardian's where gathered at North's place for work related matters were when Jack had joined them and that was over 200 years ago. This time there was a totally different reason for them all to gather. Today there were going to get a visit from one of the oldest of guardians. The humans only saw her in the absolute last moment of their life when she came and retrieved their souls, and the only people that could see her was those who had died or guardians but those were an exception because they hadn't really died so the only reason they could see her was because Man in moon had decided to put one finger in the game and decide that all guardians could see each other. Though even if they could see her nobody really interacted with her, mostly because they thought she was weird and nobody really liked what she protected in life or rather death.

"I don't understand, you tell me that we are here to meat Damanah the guardian of death?" Jack was sitting in the window trying to understand what North was saying. He had no memories of meeting this person nor did he know there even was a guardian of death.

"Yes that's what I tell you." North said for the thousand times, he had tried to explain the situation to Jack since he first came here.

"But since when is there a guardian of death?"

"Well I don't know the exact amount of years but as I under stood it from Sandy this guardian is almost as old as Man in the moon." Sandy looked up from his placed in one of North's armchair and with a few signs above his head he tried to say something.

"We don't understand you." Jack said mildly. Sandy seemed to get a bit irritated but he tried once again.

"You mean to say that she is the oldest guardians that exist aside from the guardian of life?" Tooth asked when she had studied the images over Sandy's head for about four times. Sandy nodded approving and smiled as someone actually understood him.

"So if I got this right there is a guardian of death and that dude is older than anyone of us, and for some reason that person never showed up to me and I have never seen her and now she is coming here?" Jack was not so found about some random person coming here and spreading the feeling of death. That was probably the opposite of what he stood for. He was fun and careless while she was the fear for many people and even if they did not fear her they got depressed when they thought about death and Jack well he was all about the fun in life. That was his center as North would have put it.

"Well frostbite that's what they has been trying to tell ya. Though I have to admit it's hard to believe, I never met this person." Aster said with a bit of thought in his words, why had he never heard of this person? Though he couldn't figure out why North and Sandy would pull their legs at this matter so there should be a guardian of death.

"Well whatever you believe I think you will have your answer soon." Tooth said as she started to grow more and more curious about this person but to tell the truth she was a bit scared too, this was the guardian of death and she didn't really know what to expect.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a person walked in through the door looking around.

"I would never have guessed that your place was this complicated and well-designed North." A girly voice said. And her black eyes looked around in the room with an interest that most people got when the saw his place.

However Sandy could see it on her, she was not really that interested. He knew that she had seen much more amazing places and she only were pretending to be amazed. Probably because she knew that people was not that found of her and she thought that it would help her sake if they thought she was more social then she actually was, but Sandy knew when to be quiet and this was one of those times.

Damanah had it hard enough anyway; she was the most misunderstood guardian he knew of.

He unlike the other guardians had met her earlier and though she was the guardian of death she was actually really nice when she opened up to people though the only person she had opened up to the last 3,5 billion years was the dove sitting on her shoulder. She had started to speak with Sandy a little bit but Nuri was the only one that knew her thoughts and the only one she actually spoke with.

"I am glad to hear you say that. I designed it myself." North said too proud to notice the signs that Sandy had seen. Aster on the other hand saw the same thing as Sandy and well Asters were Aster and he had a hard time being quiet

"We know you aren't really that impressed so just tell us what ya want and then be gone." He was not that impressed with her and he did absolutely not like what she stood for and trying to flatter her way into their minds, he didn't like it.

"Well, looks like we were out of luck here too." Damanah said and looked at the dove on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should just tell them what we want and then let them decide what to do." The voice that spoke came from no one in the room and they all heard it in their heads.

"Who was that?!" exclaimed Jack with a high voice. Sandy was the first one that tried to explain it. The signs above his head actually made some sense to the group right now.

"Mouth…dove… thumb up" Jack said and suddenly understood. "The dove spoke!" he exclaimed a bit surprised. How the hell could that bird speak? Wasn't it just a bird?

Sandy couldn't help but smile; she was still spending every minute of her guardian life with Nuri and after all this years they were still in separable.

"I guess we should star from the beginning. I'm Damanah and this." She said pointing at the bird "Is Nuri the guardian of life." Jack once again stared at the black haired girl. She was saying that the dove was the guardian of life, the oldest guardian that excited and he was a dove?

None of the other guardians beside Sandy seemed to accept this explanation.

"I have never met a guardian that's not a human?" Tooth said questioning. Nuri and Damanah looked at each other for a time and then Damanah shrugged and they seemed to think whatever.

"Me and Nuri are a little special we were the first guardians to be created and so we were created even before life existed we were created out of pure energy and as the time went on and more species of animals came we changed our appearance at first we was just pure energy and well Nuri liked the form of a bird and me…" she made a gesture over herself to end that sentence. All of the guardians accept Sandy seemed to be trying to take this whole situation in, but then there was Jack. Damanah got the feeling that he would be harder to convince then the others and she wondered if it was even possible.

"So… what exactly do you want? Because I guess you're not here only to tell us your life story" Damanahs guess had been right, it was Jack who said it and it would probably be him who needed the convincing.

"We actually need your help."

"Our help!? Our help!?" it was Easter this time, actually agreeing with his worst rival. "First of all why would ya need OUR help? Secondly Why the heck should we help ya?" well Damanah thought she might have underestimated Easters hate for her; it was about as big as Jacks.

"Well truth to be told, I'm dying and we need to find a cure for it and Man in moon said you could help" jack jumped up from the chair were he had been sitting;

"Ha that's ironic! The guardian of death is dying! And guess what! I don't care! The children will be much happier without you and seriously no one will miss you! Not even the guardians! I don't care what Man in moon said! I won't help you!" and with those words he left for the half open window. Though when he was half out of it he could feel someone grab him by the collar like you did with none obedient children, slowly he got pulled back in and a blond man was staring at him.

"When your guardian friends were dying you helped them even if you didn't like them and you gave them a chance to prove them self to you! But now when we come to you, you tell us to go to hell just because you don't like what part of life she is protecting." The whole time Nuri was speaking he kept his voice clam and he had that dangerous tone in it, the one that said if you so much as look at me the wrong way I will do something really terrible to you.

"Now I ask you. Why want you give Damanah a chance like you did with your guardian friends here?"

"Didn't I tell you, I don't care about her! I would be happy if she died!" He looked like a cheeky child and it was seriously going on Nuris nerve.

"Did you care about Easter when you helped him?" Now Nuri was getting a little scarier and he actually looked like he could kill Jack and suddenly Jack got the feeling that he was messing with the wrong guardian. Suddenly he came to think about something, this guy was pure energy and he could chance appearance on less than two seconds and if it would come down to a fight he would probably lose hundred times over.

"Nuri knock it off! If he wants me dead then that is fine by me, it's the same about almost every guardian and seriously maybe it would be better." She smiled a little sad and then turned away starting to walk away.

Nuri let go of Jacks collar and started to walk after her. When she felt that he was following her she suddenly vanished in thin air and after a second Nuri disappeared too.

"Well I guess there out of our hair now." Jack said actually feeling happy that they left. Though his happiness only stayed for a second before Sandy walked straight up to him and hit him really hard in his face.

"What was that for?" Jack asked holding a hand where Sandy hit him.

"You were being a total bitch, and she deserved at least a chance to explain herself!" Sandy said with pictures above his head.

"Why are you defending her? Don't you think it's better if she dies and no one needs to worry about death ever again?" Jack actually felt a bit betrayed because during all these years Sandy has never been this mad at him.

"If she dies it means that the person who takes souls from this world to the next will die and then all the souls will be stuck in this world making it into a place for chaos and fear to grow and guess who will come back them?" Sandy didn't like to speak with Jack this way but he needed to understand and grow up.

"But she is pure energy and she should not be able to die! She is just pulling our legs! It's all bullshit!" Jack was dead set in that he was right and he didn't want to admit otherwise though it was kind of hard to believe that the guardian of death was dying, she was dead right and as far as he knew people hasn't stopped believing in her. How could they when people died every day.

"All guardians can die even the oldest once, and there is more than one way for a guardian to die. Ether people stop believing in you, though that is not really dying because they just stop seeing you and you act from the dark or you disappear like I did, and then the oldest of guardians can die if you take away the energy they are crated from." Sandy gave them all a lesson of the guardians' history and lives.

"Sorry Sandy I don't care about her. If Pitch comes back we take him down and that's it so we don't need her." Jack said and this time there were no one stopping him from leaving through the window.

"Fool" was the only word Sandy had for him he was a blind foolish young guardian.

"I don't see it, I don't see why they need our help and I don't understand where they were when we were dying." Easter said and opened up one of his tunnels and disappeared too. Sandy shocked his head feeling disappointed in the way his friends' reacted. They all acted pretty spoiled and like they were seven years old. Not five hundred plus.

"I think we should help her." Tooth said to the two remaining guardians. "I mean look at her, she has lived longer than anyone of us and yet we hadn't heard of her before today which tells me that she doesn't really have any friends, and she actually came here to ask for help and we just refused to help. It was like when Jack was new, we were all a bit wondering but that worked out now maybe this will work out if we help her." Sandy nodded approving someone acutely understood her situation.

"I to think she needs the help and my belly tell me that she is actually nice." Sandy smiled a little and the thought, now we just need to convince Jack and Easter that they should help her to. He let out his breath that was going to be hard.

"Why?" Nuri asked "Why not stay and explain yourself?"

"Because they would not have listened, or at least not Jack or Easter, they are still young and they see everything in black and white. Sandy will probably get Tooth and North on our side but I think I need to shove Jack and Easter myself exactly why I should get their help. They are the kind of persons where words only can't convince them to help." She smiled a little "And I understand why they are pissed, we just shove up there expecting them to believe in something that they never knew existed and then we want their help."

"But you should not take it when he tells you that you are better off dead! Why didn't you defend yourself?" Nuri was irritated that she never spoke up for herself and just said that she understood why they wanted her dead.

"Sometimes I wonder if he and the others are right, maybe I should be better off dead."

"You know that it's impossible to create a new guardian of death, and if you die you will doom the whole world to Chaos. And well she is even more evil and irritating then Pitch, not to mention she is much stronger than Pitch." Damanah looked at Nuri and smiled a little,

"I know and I know that I can't die but there are times when it feels really tempting, and I guess this is one of those times." They were sitting just out of sight from North place in the snow though none of them were freezing, that was the good thing about being just pure energy.

"I'm at least happy that Sandy was with them. It should make this whole thing easier." Nuri knew that no matter how much Damanah wanted to die she would never take her life because she knew that it would put the whole world under the influence of Chaos.

"It should make the whole thing easier" Damanah agreed as she put her head to rest at Nuris shoulder. Feeling all little lighter inside when she once again remembered that Nuri would never live her side, they would live on even when the world died.

"So what did you think of Sandys' new company?" Damanah asked chancing subject which meant that for now she was okay, she would take it up again if she felt down enough.

"Well at least it will be interesting for him, the rabbit and Frost seemed to be an interesting couple." Nuri said.

"Now you take out things before they happened. You know that they only are friends, of the fighting kind I may add. And that is based on the one time we saw them when you were giving birth to that child. That doesn't count."

"They seemed to have a nice afternoon when Jack tried to learn Easter how to ice skate." Nuri smiled

"Well they had, they did have those big smiles on their faces. Though you can't say that their a couple. Not yet at least."

"So you admit that something is going to happen?" he smirked "do you want to bet on how long time it will take?"

Damanah smiled. She knew that there were better things to spend their free time with but she had lived far too long not to think it was entertaining.

"Well they seem pretty uninterested right now, though the upcoming events might change that. I would bet at least three mouths, you?"

"Well I would say you're right that things will change and pretty radical, but no one is that straight forward I would give it at least half a year."

"I still think these two guys are so straight forward so they will go for it right after they realized that they have chemistry." She smiled a little and made a gesture out over the landscape, "Do you want to go sightseeing?"

"Why not my dear, it is a long time since I've been here" he smiled and the both left, they let the wind carry them over the North Pole.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"What are you doing here kangaroo?!" Jack felt his mood drop as he saw the kangaroo sit on one of his favorite places at the side of the lake that for many years now had been his home.

"Don't think I like it here Frostbite, it's cold and dead but seriously Tooth is obsessed with getting me to change my mind about Damanah and this is probably the only place in the world where she will not look for me."

"I know, they are on me too. Seriously I don't get why they are so frenetic about us helping her, I get that she is dying and that is bad but she has that Nuri dude to help her and I don't think we could do anything that they can't." this was the first time Easter and Jack was even close to having a normal conversation where they didn't want to kill each other. Okay that was not entirely true, it had happen before and yes those times were kind of nice but both of them had a quiet understanding that those moments was not to be reviled during any circumstances.

"I don't trust her." Easter said like it was the most normal thing ever "And I think a person that tries to use kind words and flatter to get us to help her is fake and not particularly admirable." One thing that was important for Easter to like someone was that they needed to be honest, it was not the only aspect needed but it was a good start and if you were not honest he would not even like to be in the same room as you. In other words he would hate you.

"I know that Sandy knew these people long ago, but still… he might know something we don't but that's not a reason for me to like her!" Jack was pretty sure that Sandy knew more than he said but that were no reason for him to side with that bitch!

Nuri shocked his head as he spread his wings and flied away. This might take longer time than Damanah expected.

Jack smiled and felt some relief when he wasn't the only one who had a grudge towards Damanah. After their short agreeing moment an unpleasant feeling landed between the two enemies. None of them had any idea of what to say. Jack knew things he wanted to show Easter and things he wanted to say though none of it would work out in this conversation.

In the end it was Easter who started a conversation.

"So what exactly do ya do here all day long?" it was acutely something he had been wondering about. What did Frostbite spend his days doing?

Jack was quiet for some time, thinking about how to answer the question. It was not hard knowing what to say though Jack seemed to have a problem with how to get the words out over his tongue.

"I don't hang here so much. Most of the time I go around making snow days for the children or I let the wind take me to different places." Easter had never liked the snow. It was so cold though he could see how Jack got a happy sparkle in his eyes. It was probably enough to make Easters day though he would never ever admit that out loud.

"So what, this is like the place you always return to?" Easter was not sounding offended only curious, he had never given it one other thought how Jack spent his days. The only thing he had really thought about was how irritating the brat was when his snow days ruined Easter a couple of years ago.

"Ya," Jack sighted "I always liked it here and when I have nothing else to do I come back here. The children go to bed quit early and then I don't really have anything to do." Jack fell silent and looked out over the lake.

Easter felt the mood to drop around them. He had not meant to make Jack unhappy. It had been kind of an innocent question, though when he thought about it he realized that he had been a fool thinking that the conversation would not take a turn for the worse. He had never seen Jack hanging out with anyone else than the four of them and well Sandy worked constantly and Tooth too, and North was an odd character, someone you did not hang out with more than you had too. He was really nice and Easter had nothing against him but North could become a little much if you hanged out with him for a long time. Easter himself well he liked hanging out with Jack but that was something he would never admit out loud.

Even though right now it was really tempting to break that promise and tell him how he really felt but he changed his mind in the last second, it was not something that should just randomly be spilled out.

"Why are you asking Kangaroo, Looking for something to tease me about?" instead of sounding sad or lonely he only sounded offended. Easter had started to see that during the years they had been together. During the years they had known each other he had realized how Jack always cowered up his feelings with wit or anger.

"No, not at all!" he Hurried to answer Shit! He needed to say something that did not sound like he had some back thought with it.

"I was just wandering. I mean I will probably be stuck here for a while and I wanted to make sure I wasn't keeping ya from something important" He hoped Jack would leave all the witty comments out of this.

"Ooh…." He said and Easter could swear that he sounded surprised. He only stayed quiet for a couple of seconds thought.

"So, you think I will let you stay here?" Jack asked in a challenging tone.

"I do ya." He said "We agreed about Tooth and her obsession so we are allies in this matter." Easter knew that Jack would never kick him out. They may not agree on everything but when they did they stayed together. Jack made a face that meant he was admitting defeat, for now.

"Okay, you may stay but if you are going to stay for the night to we might need some stuff for you. You don't really have the same resistance for cold as I do." Jack smiled knowing it was so true. Easter had big problems taking the cold for a longer time.

"Where can we find those things?" Easter asked ignoring the comment about him being unable to take cold for the simple reason he knew Jack was right.

"I think I know someone that is nice enough to lend us some things." He stood up from the branch he had been sitting on. "Are you going to take tunnel there?" Jack asked knowing that the chance of Easter following him in the air was probably as far from zero you could get on the negative side.

"Ya mate, never will I follow you! North sleigh is bad enough!" Easter stood up and opened one of his tunnels.

"See you on the other end" He said as he opened a tunnel and disappeared. Jack was not late to follow though he took the way through the air.

After a while of traveling they stayed at ha house that brought back a lot of memories for both of them. It was the house that Jamie Bennett lived in. That was the thing about houses, even if the owner got old and died the house still stood strong. It was two hundred years ago that Jamie lived here and he and his friends had saved the guardians, though he was still remembered and he would always be. He had continued believing in them with all his heart until the day he died.

"Why are we here Frost?" Easter asked, he did not like to visit this place, he had become really close with Sophie, Jamie's little sister and know when they were gone it made him sad to be here.

"Because the persons who live here are really nice and understanding! Even the grownups can see me!" Jack sounded really excited about that. He had never really gotten over the fact that people could see him and if they were grownups that made it even more special.

"The grownups too?" Easter asked really surprised, that did not happen every day.

"Yep, they are really awesome!" He jumped up to the door and without knocking he went on in. Easter couldn't do anything but follow him inside. He had no idea what else to do. This was probably the most awkward situation he had found himself in during a long period of time.

"Mom Jack is back!" Easter could hear a little girl's voice scream about the same time that she looked around a corner "and he brought the Easter bunny! Hop!" She screamed and soon she was in Easters arms, she looked up on him and soon she was sound asleep in his arms. Easter could do nothing but shake his head. All ankle-biters were the same no matter how many years that past.

"A Kangaroo, not a bunny. I do think there is something about you and really small girls" Jack commented, he had come back to see where the girl had run of to. Easter made a face at the kangaroo comment but let it pass, this was not the time to start an argument.

"Ya, this one seemed a bit tired though." Easter smiled looking down on the girl in his arms.

"She was not supposed to be up but I guess she felt that I was coming" Jack smiled he liked this family and all of them was really sweet and nice, he could bet his staff that so would Easter. Jack could see how he already was growing attached to the young girl.

"I'll shove you her room so she can sleep in her own bed and not in the arms of you." Easter followed Jack who led him with sure steps towards the girl's room. That told Easter that Jack had been here more than one time before.

"So, I take it it's not unusual that you come over and visit these people." It was not a question more like a statement.

"Ya, I used to come here now and then after the incident with Pitch and now when they can see me and all I thought it was no idea hiding in the shadows."

"So you just happened to stumble in here one day or what?" Easter could not really see how it went from just looking to actually interacting.

"No, it was one more factor that played in…" Jack fell silent and Easter put the little girl down in here bed.

"Come with me and you will see." Jack said and led Easter out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen. There around the table two people were sitting one woman and one man. It was not the woman that attracted Easters eyes. It was the man. He looked over at Jack.

"I know those eyes." He just said and Jack only smiled.

"Yes, they are related and those eyes still live on." Easter could not believe that the eyes of a child two hundred years ago could still live on. The eyes looked exactly like the eyes of Jamie Bennett.

"Who are your friend Jack?" the woman asked, she had a soft voice and sounded like a nice person.

"Can't you see? He is the Easter Kangaroo!" Jack smiled mockingly and this time Easter could not let the comment go.

"I'm a BUNNY, BUNNY for Christ sake!" Easter had a big problem keeping his voice down and Jack just smiled.

"What was that Kangaroo?" Oh god Jack loved driving Easter nuts.

"I…AM…A…BUNNY!" Easter tried to keep his clam but that did not work to well.

Jack just kept smiling at Easter and did not bother to comment it again, the smile was driving Easter over the edge and that was even funnier.

"So, this is the famous Easter bunny?" the woman asked smiling, not saying out loud that this probably was not the bunny she was thinking about.

"Ya, this is him" Jack smiled and totally ignored the pissed of Kangaroo.

"So I take it you are not here for the awesome company of an old man" this was the first thing he said since they entered the kitchen.

"You are so right" Jack admitted with a little bit of blush on his face. "Do you think we can borrow some blankets and a winter coat?" For a second the couple looked a bit confused then the woman asked,

"What do you need those things to?"

"Easter is not as resistant against cold as I am and let's just say that he needs it." Jack smiled and by the look of the couple they were expecting another argument though it never came.

"It would be truly nice of you if I could borrow those things." Easter said feeling a bit awkward borrowing those things from a stranger. The woman seemed to relies something that the man did not and hurried herself to answer.

"Of course, of course you can borrow it! Eric can you go and see if you can find the things Jack and his friend need?" her husband just made some kind of annoyed sound and stood up.

Easter and Jack went out by the door to wait though before the man got out the woman showed up with some food.

"Here take this, it will fill your stomach tonight." She smiled as she gave the food to Jack.

"Thank you ma'am" He smiled shyly again, not use to this kind of kindness.

"Don't mention it:" she just said and left them to be alone. Soon Eric came down with the stuff they needed and soon they were on their way back to the lake.

When they got back Easter put on the jacket and made a bed of some blankets and put the rest around him, Jack only sat down in the snow in front of Easter. They both started a light discussion about if it was cold or not. Though both Damanah and Nuri felt that it would become even more privet after this and none of them wanted to spy more.

"I feel like I'm going to win this bet." Damanah said smiling. This would never have happened a week ago.

"I feel that you might be right….." Nuri admitted not to found of the idée. He really wanted to win this bet.

"We never agreed about a price!" Damanah remembered. "I say that if I win you owe me two dinners in Greece." Nuri made a face,

"Why in Greece?"

"Because it is a nice place and it was a long time ago I had food from there."

"Okay but on one condition, that if I win we go and eat in Sweden!" Nuri really liked the food from Sweden and he knew that Damanah was not to found of it.

"Okay, but only because you have less chance to win this bet then a snowball in hell."

When they had agreed about the price. Both of them spared out their wings and flied away.

~ 4 ~


End file.
